Dead By Daylight Crossover Players
by dscore20
Summary: Characters from other games come together to play a round of dead by daylight! Suggestions are open!
1. Chapter 1: Undertale Skelebros

**(First chapter - Undertale Skelebros! Enjoy!)**

DownToTheBone: Hey, Papyrus. You in the chatroom yet?

SPAGHETTI: YES BROTHER SANS! I! THE GRRRRRREAT PAPYRUS, HAS LOGGED IN!

Doctorghosty: Heya. How are you all?

SPAGHETTI: DO I KNOW YOU?

Doctorghostly: Uh...it's me...remember?

SPAGHETTI: HI, ME! IM PAPYRUS!

DownToTheBone: Just let it go, for now, Gaster...

Doctorghostly: Ok. So I see we're playing a game, eh?

SPAGHETTI: THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS DOES NOT GAME!

DownToTheBone: Don't worry, you'll like it :)

SPAGHETTI: OKAY! I HAVE THE UTMOST TRUST IN YOU SANS!

Doctorghostly: What is this game?

DownToTheBone: It's called Dead By Daylight. It's a scary game where we have to survive from a scary dude who's trying to kill us, while powering generators to escape the forest.

Doctorghostly: Alright, seems simple enough.

SPAGHETTI: WAIT! I HAVE A QUESTION!

DownToTheBone: What is it?

SPAGHETTI: WHAT DO ALL THE BUTTONS DO? WHAT DO I DO WHEN I DIE? HOW DO I WIN? HOW DO I LOSE? HOW DO I POWER THE GENERATORS? HOW DOES THE PERSON KILL US? HOW DO WE ESCAPE? IS THERE SOME HIDDEN RULES YOU ARENT TELLING US? AND-

DownToTheBone: Papyrus, it's gonna be fine. Just do what it shows on the screen, wasd to move, mouse to look around, shift to run, ctrl to crouch.

SPAGHETTI: I DONT SEE A MOUSE HERE!

Doctorghostly: Not the animal...

DownToTheBone: Alright, let's just get into it...

*in the lobby*

SPAGHETTI: I GROW TIRED OF WAITING! WHAT ARE THESE LINES MEANING?!

Doctorghostly: Why doesn't Sans tell a joke to lighten the mood? It's been a while since I've heard one.

DownToTheBone: Okay. Hey, Papyrus.

SPAGHETTI: WHAT IS IT?

DownToTheBone: Don't you think playing this was a CAPITAL idea?

SPAGHETTI: ...

Doctorghostly: Papyrus, you type in all capital letters.

SPAGHETTI: I STILL DONT GET IT.

DownToTheBone: Okay, we're in.

Doctorghostly: Wait, where are my weapons?

DownToTheBone: You can't fight back. You have to run away.

SPAGHETTI: I DONT NEED A WEAPON TO KILL THIS BEAST! I SEE HIM, HE DOESNT LOOK SO TOUGH!

DownToTheBone: Wait, you see him?

SPAGHETTI: YES. HES COMING OVER TO ME RIGHT NOW.

Doctorghostly: Oh my...

DownToTheBone: Papyrus, you need to run from him, right now-

SPAGHETTI: OW! HE JUST HIT ME! IM GOING TO RUN NOW!

DownToTheBone: Run, Papyrus, Run!

SPAGHETTI: WHAT? IVE BEEN DEFEATED IN TWO HITS ONLY?! I- WAIT, WHERE IS HE TAKING ME NOW?

DownToTheBone: Welp, looks like he's...

Doctorghostly: Really? Now you're making a pun?

SPAGHETTI: NOW IM ON A HOOK! WHAT DO I DO? OH, I CAN ESCAPE!

DownToTheBone: No, don't try, wait for us or else-

SPAGHETTI: WHAT BUTTON IS THE SPACEBAR? OH, I THINK I DIED NOW...

Doctorghostly: Well that was short-lived.

DownToTheBone: Okay, this generator is done.

Doctorghostly: Oh, now I see the killer!

DownToTheBone: What does he look like?

Doctorghostly: He has a white mask, is holding a thick sword, and...now I'm stuck in a trap.

SPAGHETTI: I CAN SEEEEEEE YOU SANS!

Doctorghostly: Well, at least I tried to run.

DownToTheBone: Okay, I'm coming to save you, gaster!

Doctorghostly: Wait, now he just...I'm dead.

DownToTheBone: What? How? He must have the insta-kill perk thing.

Doctorghostly: It's all up to you, now, Sans!

DownToTheBone: OH! I can see the escape hatch!

Doctorghostly: Disable the trap first.

DownToTheBone: Oh, thanks gaster, didn't see that.

SPAGHETTI: HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

DownToTheBone: GAH! Dont scare me like that, Papyrus.

DownToTheBone: Okay, I escaped.

Doctorghostly: Well...that was fun.

DownToTheBone: gg, everyone.

Doctorghostly: What does 'gg' mean?

DownToTheBone: good game

SPAGHETTI: OH, WELL GG THEN!

Doctorghostly: Welp, I'm gonna go now, bye.

DownToTheBone: Byeeee.

SPAGHETTI: FAREWELL, EVERYONE!

all players disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2: Overwatch Talon Agents

(second chapter: Overwatch Talon Agents. Enjoy! P.S. Sorry for not updating in awhile)

Widowkiss: Widowmaker in. Everyone ready?

Haxforlife: Sombra is ready to go!

Xxproreapsxx: Reaper ready to go.

Xxproreapsxx: the username…. can't figure out how to change it….

Widowkiss: it will be fine, reaper.

Haxforlife: Alright, Im in a kill your friends lobby with a friend of mine. Inviting you now.

Widowkiss: can we invite them to discord?

Haxforlife: they dont have a mic. So they cant.

Xxproreapsxx: Alright, I'm going to be Jake because I have sabotuer.

Haxforlife: I'm gonna be Meg with a sprint burst, decisive strike, premonition, and self care that I TOTALLY did not hack her into having.

Widowkiss: I haven't unlocked anything yet… I guess I will be Nea.

Xxproreapsxx: who is this friend of yours anyways?

Haxforlife: their username is "Timeless3000"

Widowkiss: Alright, everyone ready?

Xxproreapsxx: Ready as I'll ever be.

Haxforlife: Boop! I'm ready.

Xxproreapsxx: Alright, I spawned next to you, Sombra.

Widowkiss: I'm working on a generator right now.

Haxforlife: Anyone else hear a chainsaw sound?

Xxproreaps: hillbilly suuuuuucks….

Haxforlife: I know, he's so hard to juke.

Widowkiss: generator just blew up.

Xxproreapsxx: Widowmaker, RUN! Get out of there!

Widowkiss: oh….I'm down.

Haxforlife: kinda expected you to scream there, but I guess you can't….

Xxproreapsxx: second hook down.

Widowkiss: now I'm on a hook.

Haxforlife: Alright, this generator is finished. Widowmaker, I'm coming for you.

Xxproreapsxx: DIE! DIE! DIE, HOOK!

Widowkiss: alright, the killer is gone. Sombra, come for me!

Xxproreapsxx: GAH!

Haxforlife: reaper is being chased! Widow, you're safe, run for it!

Xxproreapsxx: he's not picking me up. He's going for you guys!

Haxforlife: I'll distract him, Widowmaker, you save reaper when the coast is clear.

Haxforlife: over here, killer boop!

Widowskiss: reaper is being healed.

Haxforlife: the killer lost me. Already.

Widowkiss: he didn't lose you, HES COMING FOR ME! Oh...and I'm down again….

Xxproreapsxx: well, that chainsaw is really annoying.

Widowkiss: he picked me up. And hooked me again. And now I'm dead.

Haxforlife: weren't you supposed to be sabo-ing hooks, reaper?

Xxproreaps: i only got 3 done before being downed. Crap, now he's got me.

Haxforlife: don't worry! I can stun him with a pallet! There, you're safe!

Xxproreapsxx: Im out of here!

Haxforlife: Alright, he broke the pallet, I ran to another one and stunned him...and I got hit!

Xxproreapsxx: alright, Im working on the generator that widowmaker started.

Widowkiss: Sombra, behind you! Oh...now you're down.

Haxforlife: fuck!

Xxproreapsxx: Second generator done.

Haxforlife: I wiggled out! Thanks for sabo, reaper!

Xxproreapsxx: no problem. Starting second- FUCK!

Haxforlife: what are the odds of hitting you with the chainsaw on accident while chasing me.

Xxproreapsxx: crap. The basement's here. And I'm hooked.

Widowkiss: reaper, I don't think Sombra will save you.

Haxforlife: i can't! The basement is too risky.

Xxproreapsxx: Sombra, get your ass down here and help me, or I swear….

Haxforlife: fine. But we'll both die. I'm healed now, coming for you.

Xxproreapsxx: thank you, I'm safe!

Haxforlife: hillbilly approaches! I'm hiding in a locker.

Xxproreapsxx: me too!

Haxforlife: no, dont do- FUCK!

Xxproreapsxx: Alright, while you're gonna die, I'm gonna make a break for it!

Haxforlife: no, reaper! Whyyyyyy?

Xxproreapsxx: crap! They're coming for me, the broke the pallet, I throw down another one- crap, he went the other- I'm down….

Haxforlife: Welp….I'm dead.

Xxproreapsxx: me too. Good game….

Meanwhile, at the Overwatch Headquarters…

"WInston, how much longer until you can fix my mic?"

"Shouldn't be too long now, Tracer. Or should I say, 'Timeless3000'?"

"Thanks, love!"


End file.
